New Problems
by CortBear
Summary: Everything in Stark & Zoey's life is going well. They run their own House of Night but what will happen when someone they trust turns against them and old fows come back? Please read and review!
1. Authors Note

Authors Note

Hey guys Im back! You guys might have noticed that everything I have up is gone….. Well I took it all down because of some stuff I was going thro. Well I have went over my books and changed them. I kept some stuff and changed others. I also made things make more sense. I hope you guys like the changes! I was wondering how often I should post…. Once a day is way to hard for me to remember so im thinking once a week maybe…. How does that sound?

Well I love you guys and I hope you stay with me until the brand new chapters are up!

~Cortney~


	2. Note

**Okay yes this has been up B4 but im going to improve on the plot and make it easyer to follow.**

**Chapter one of NEW PROBLEMS**

***NOTE***

_**Stark**_

I walked into the front door of my home that me and Zoey share. It is located right outside the House of Night. Normally I am greeted by my loving wife/soul mate Zoey. But she was no where to be found. I looked every where. The basement, the kitchen, living room, the guess room, and finally our room. I was starting to really worry when I walked in our Master Bathroom that is right off the Master Bedroom. On the mirror above of my side of the sink was a note:

**Stark-**

**Was waiting for you to come home**

**But I got a call to go to the HoN.**

**Another fledgling got sick.**

**Tried your cell, Went to voicemail,**

**Come when you find this.**

**Hurry!**

**-Zoey**

I take my phone outta my pocket on my way outta our house and see I have 3 missed calls and 2 voicemails. Damn I really hate when this stuff happens. I am the High Priestesses Consort and mate and I'm responsible for the Red Fledglings. Which was also meant I was to be there when the kids got sick and I was there when they woke up.

It was always hard on Zoey when a fledgling got sick and "dies". She always believes that she failed them as their High Priestess even though she cant stop it. I guess I cant blame her that much because whenever a Red fledgling doesn't find their Humanity I blame myself too.

I thought about all of this while I ran the 2 minutes from our house to the House of Night's underground infirmary.

"Zoey! I'm sorry I left my phone on silent. I'm so sorry!" I said as I took her into my arms.

"It's okay Stark, you're here now. I'm sorry too, there was nothing I could do to stop it. Please forgive me!" She wasn't crying but I could see in her eyes that she was about to.

"There is nothing to forgive Z, you know you cant stop this from happening."

We ran together to the door of the room that we keep the Fledglings until they wake up.

"Who was it that got sick?" she didn't look at me, she isn't like this when a Fledgling gets sick. Ever. She normaly has them taken care of and finds me right away not waiting for me to find her. She wouldn't look at me and she kept changing the subject when I would ask again. So that could only mean that 1 of two kids got sick. My Fledgling or hers. I turned to her when we were right outside the big wooden door.

"Was it Angerona or Flora?" I had to know before I went into the room.

She looked down at the floor and whispered. "Angerona" I felt like I was going to melt. It was my Fledgling. I was her Mentor. Zoey looked up into my eyes and pleaded with hers for me to forgive her. All I did was hug her hard and whisper in her ear.

"You couldn't have stopped it Zoey, It's not your fault." I grabbed her hand and we walked through the door together.

There was a long, wide hallway that had 5 doors that lead to different rooms. 1 lead to the Red Fledgling guys dorm, the one across from that was the girls dorm. The Red Fledglings feel more comfortable sleeping underground so they could sleep here if they wanted. Others lead to a small library, and a kitchen. The one at the very end of the hall was the one we were going into.

Inside this room were 10 beds divided by long dark blue curtains. We rarely ever had more than 1 Fledgling get sick at a time, but we keep the other beds incase a Red Fledgling got hurt, or if their wasn't enough beds upstairs. I didn't even say hi to the nurses that are always here, I went straight to the bed that held my Fledgling. I put my hand on her shoulder and closed my eyes. I was trying to see how much longer it would take for her to wake up.

"How long will she be sleeping?" Zoey whispered from behind me.

"About another 14 hours." I stood up and turned to her. She was sitting on the bed next to Angerona's and she had silent tears running down her face. She wasn't looking at me she was staring at the ground. I could feel the extreme disappointment and strong regret that Zoey felt. I dropped down on my knees in front of her and made her look me in the eyes.

"Zoey, This wasn't your fault. You know that, when a Fledgling gets sick there is no was to stop it and no way to prevent it. But you got her down here and you did what you had to, to save her from dieing." I told her with as much faith and strength as I could.

Zoey still had tears running down her cheeks when she responded.

"I know but it doesn't make me feel any better about it."

I know their was nothing I could say to get her to feel better about herself until Angerona woke up. I grabbed her hand an pulled her to her feet.

"Come on, there is nothing we can do here for now, lets go to our office." Zoey just nodded her head.

The walk to our office took what seemed like a hour. I was in no hurry. I took my time and tried to sort out what I was feeling in my head. I had to put it two groups.

Zoey's Feelings: Regret, self disappointment, despair, hurt and a small amount of hope.

My Feelings: Hurt, upset, despair, Helpless, Sad, Anguish, Wary, and Hope.

I knew that Angerona was going to wake up, but after she did, would she find her humanity again? That was what I was worried most about. We got back to the office and I told Zoey I would be right back, that I was going to go grab something to drink for the both of us. Wine with blood in it would make us both feel better. I just got back to the room and gave Zoey the glass, when Lenobia ran in.

"Stark, Zoey hurry theirs something wrong with the Red Fledglings!" She was breathing hard and was rushing I dropped my glass and it shattered all over the hardwood floor.

"Who?" My voice was both shocked and hard.

"ALL of them!" with that she ran out if the room. With me and Zoey at her heels.

**Well what you ya think?**

**Really hope that you like it.**

**Please Review!**

**-Cortney**


	3. Problem

Chapter 2 of New Problems

***Problem***

* * *

_**Zoey's POV**_

"_Stark, Zoey hurry theirs something wrong with the Red Fledglings!" Lenobia_ _said_

_"What one?" _

_"ALL of them!"_

When Lenobia said that she ran out of the room. Me and Stark were right behind her. We ran the short distance from mine and Starks office to the underground section of the HoN.

When we got to the common room that was for the Red fledglings, I was stopped dead in my tracks. What I saw was like nothing I had ever seen in the House of Night since Kalona left. The decorations that where set along the walls were shattered by what looked like some one had their body thrown into it. The TV's where smashed and thrown every where. Sofas and chairs ripped apart. The room was nothing like I have ever seen it. Plus everything looked like it was drenched in blood! The office-like water coolers that held the blood for the Fledglings was empty and thrown around.

I only had a minute to take this all in because almost as fast as I stopped, someone was thrown through a door and smashed against the opposite wall. Hard. I ran over to see if they wer okay. As I got closer I saw that it was Lenobia. She was laying crumpled and broken on the floor. She had cuts all over her body and was bleeding, but she was alive. I yelled for Heron -one of the warriors of the HoN- to get a stretcher and get her out of here, carefully.

As soon as I saw the Heron had a few men with him and they were taking care of Lenobia, I ran into the room that Stark was in. That's when I saw her.

Their was Angerona staring out the door, breathing hard and covered in blood. And Stark was standing on the other side of the room staring at Angerona with his bow and arrow in his hand, that I just notice he had with him. All around her was the other Red Fledglings. They were all looking at her. Like Angerona they were covered in blood too. I then saw their faces. They looked the same but there was something about their eyes? What was it? I couldn't tell from this distance.

Stark heard me gasp and saw I was in the room. With a motion that was so fast I didn't see it, he was in front of me pulling me out of the way of Angerona.

"Zoey, don't look at her!" He screamed at me, shielding my face behind his arm with his bow still pointing at Angerona.

"Why?" I couldn't understand what he meant. Why shouldn't I look at her.

"_Y-yeah w-why can't she look at me Stark? I thought I was your F-fledgling?" _Angerona's voice sounded horrible. It was raspy, and sounded like it was pure evil.

"Stark what is going on, I thought you said that she had 14 hours left? Why is she up already!" I was confused and I didn't know what was really going on

"I don't know. She wasn't ready to wake up yet, or I wouldn't have left her!" he was still yelling but it was the warrior in him. It was saying I was in trouble. I could feel it.

"_S-stark you didn't answer my q-question! Why cant she look at m-me!"_

The other fledglings had all stood and took Angerona's flanks. That's when I realized what was wrong with their eyes. They were black. I use to the red but their eyes didn't have any color in them. At all. They were solid black! I still didn't look at Angerona but I had to ask her

"What is going on Angerona? What did you do to them!"

"_You mean my friends? Nothing! I made them happy! Now they don't have to worry about any problems that the world is full of!"_

This time Stark spoke up" No you made them your slaves! Now before I have to do something we both would regret, Let them go!"

Her laugh sounded so wrong. Way wrong! "_I don't think so! I like having friends. I didn't have any when I was alive!"_

With that she looked directly at Stark and I felt his mussels tense, next I felt the extreme pain. She was doing something that hurt him and I boiled past my boiling point!

"FIRE COME TO ME!" I screamed and pushed Stark behind me. Then my hands lit up and burned bright!

"Zoey, NO! Don't if you give a chance to get into your mind she will! Get behind me!"

While Stark was talking I called Sprite to me and asked it to keep my mind safe from Angerona's attacks.

"_Aww did I make the high priestess mad? OH my bad!" _She said in a extremely sarcastic tone that just pissed me off more.

"Yes you did! And your going to stop hurting Stark and let the other kids go before I hurt YOU!" I felt my whole arms become engulfed in flames that didn't hurt me one bit, but I know from the past that it would kill someone if I wanted it to.

"_I think I will take my chances!"_ I heard Stark scream a awful heart wrenching sound that made me want to break down and die.

Angerona took a step closer to me with her -as Stark put it- slaves. I knew that we were out numbered and I couldn't protect both me let alone me and Stark. Almost as if he could read my mind, Stark stood up and grabbed me around my waist, careful not to touch my arms.

"Zoey we have to go. We cant fight her right now! We need help!" That was all he said as he pulled me out of the room. "Close the room off so they cant get out!"

"Don't worry about it I'll get it!" As we ran out of the room Angerona and her group started to run after us. "Earth come to me! Close this room off!" as soon as me and Stark were outside the door the doorway disappeared. But I could still hear the sounds of snarls and digging at the wall. "Earth don't let them get out of the room!" Then everything went quiet.

That's when we hear it.

"_This isn't over Zoey! For you either Stark! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!"_

* * *

**Hey so what do you think?**

**-C**o**rtney~**


	4. Hospital

**Hey guys just wanted to let you all know i have decided that i will upload  
a new chapter once a week, that way i have plently of time to finish the last few chapters of my  
last book and you all have plenty of time to read and let me know how you all like the chapter and i can change anything i need too.**

**Chapter 3 of New Problems**

***Hospital***

* * *

_**Stark**_

"_This isn't over Zoey! For you either Stark! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" was the last thing we heard _Angerona say. The wall Zoey had made was holding strong and was muffing what ever came after that.

Me and Zoey stood their in the distroved hallway for what seemed like hours. But when I tore my eyes off the spot in the wall that was just a door way, I saw a clock that was laying on the ground. It had only been about 5 minutes.

Realizing that I still had my bow raised and ready to fire, I lowered it and looked at Zoey. Her arms were still flaming. Being carfull not to shock her. I said

"Zoey… Zoey its okay, you can put the fire out." she just looked at me, with anger filled eyes that had silent tears running out of them. "Z? Zoey its okay." I didn't touch her yet but I was using a very soft voice. She still didn't move.

Beliving that Zoey could never hurt me I droped my bow to the ground, and pulled her into a huge hug. Her arms were still burning and could have easily killed me, but she only hesitaed a moment and hugged me back. She must have put the fire out cause when her arms where around me they felt warm not burning.

When she pulled back I saw that her eyes were dry. I could feel her anger and confustion that a monment ago had only been anger.

"What happened Stark. Why did Angerona wake up early and try to kill us all?" She asked looking up at me with eyes that begged for answered but didn't expect any.

"I don't know Zoey, but we WILL find out!" with that we let go of each other and grabbed each others hands. I picked up my bow and we jogged into the upstairs inferery, where Lenobia was. We saw Darius and 5 other Sons of Enubus warriors circled around a bed that held Lenobia.

"How bad is she hurt?"-"Is she going to be okay?" Me and Zoey said at the same time. Darius looked up, and motioned for us to follow him out of the room.

"She has many broken bones, and has lost almost all of her life blood." he said sounding very sad.

"How much blood did she lose?" Zoey asked him in full High Priestess mode.

"I think about 6 pints. If she was human she would have died already, luckly she is a full grown Vampire so her body is much more resilant." he answered her as if she asked him what time it was. "We are pumping blood into her to help her heal."

"You know that she would heal faster with fresh blood. I'll go and get one of the human donors to come to her." I couldn't believe what she was saying. Before I could I stop myself I heard myself say it.

"ZOEY! How could you think that! You know what that would mean to the donor, they would be Imprinted." she did nothing but smile at me

"Stark, do you think I'm that cruel? I was thinking about Leo. You know that Lenobia likes him and he is fond of her too. They wouldn't mind it that much. But im still going to ask them both what they think first." All I could say was "Oh"

"Darius can she talk yet?" Zoey asked him

"Well it is kinda hard for her right now but she can. Alittle. I don't want to stress her that much."

"I understand. I only have to ask her if she is ok with being Imprinted with Leo. All I need it a Yes or No." Zoey turned back and walked back into the room the Lenobia was in.

She walked directly to her and knelt on the ground.

"Lenobia, It's Zoey. I need to ask you something very important. We both know you are hurt badly. And we both know that blood is going to help you heal faster. I want to know if you would drink from one of our human donors. Leo Benartie even if you might imprint with him. All I need is a Yes or No." She spoke very clear and smooth letting everything sink in.

"Yes"

"Thank you Lenobia. I will be back soon with Leo." Zoey started to stand up but Lenobia grabbed her hand and pulled her back down. "aren't you going to ask what happened down there?"

"Yes I am. When you are well. Right now all you need to worry about is getting better"

"No you need to know now. Just in case I don't get well."

"Lenobia, I know your scared but you have to think you will get better." Zoey had Hope and dispare in her voice, like Zoey needed to belive it too.

"As you said Zoey I am hurt badly. I have been hurt badly before and Nyx saved me. I cant think that she will do it again, I will pray that she does, but I have to be realistic."

"Ok I'll hurry and get Leo. AFTER you drink from him you can tell me and I wont take no for a answer." Before Lenobia could grab her again, Zoey got up and she came back in 5 minutes with a human man behind her. There wasn't any introduction or anything. Leo walked right passed Zoey and right to Lenobia. He knelt to the round, took a knife, cut his neck, and pulled Lenobia's head to his neck. Within seconds you could hear his moans across the room.

Me and Zoey walked out of the room to give them some privacy. A few minutes later he walked out of the room, with a smile he nodded to me and Zoey and kept walking.

Zoey walked into the room first with me behind her. She walked right where she was before, beside Lenobia.

"Okay now that you have fresh blood, and you are healing better, what do you want to tell me?"

"First I want to ask you something." She looked right at me. "Why does Angerona hate Zoey so much that she woke up the second you joined hands with Zoey and left the room?"

* * *

**let me know what you think =)**

**-Cortney**


	5. Confession

**Chapter 4 of New Problems**

***Confession* **

* * *

_**Zoey**_

"First I want to ask you something. Why does Angerona hate Zoey so much that she woke up the second you joined hands with her and left the room?" Lenobia asked Stark. Stunning me completely.

I was just staring at Stark when he answered. "Um why do you think she hates Zoey?" I was could tell he knew why cause I felt his guilt.

"Because when she woke up I was in the room. When I noticed that she was awake I asked her how she was doing. She got a very dark look in her eyes and she said 'I'll be perfect as soon as Zoey is gone!' in a very too innocent voice. Angerona stood up and she walked right out of the room, into the dorms. I went out into the common room. The next thing I know is that the Fledglings ran out of their dorms and they were trashing the whole place. That's when I ran and got you." Lenobia voice was strong but I could see the fear in her eyes.

"After I got back I went right into the room that I last saw Angerona go into, I saw her holding 2 Fledglings by their necks. She was staring into their eyes. They both nodded and she bit their neck, drank for a second and threw the body away like they were a empty can of soda. Stark yelled at her to stop when she grabbed another pair of Fledglings. She dropped them and looked at Stark with eyes that said LOVE. I ran up to Stark and said you were right behind me. That's when she turned on me and threw me out the door. Only after I mentioned you, did she attack me."

"B-but I don't understand. I mean I get it that she clearly doesn't like me, but I don't get why?" Then I looked at Stark and saw it… "Unless she wanted to be with you." He look away from me but thanks to our imprint, I could feel what there was guilt and regret. "Stark what happened?"

"Zoey you have to understand.." was all he said. I got angry and hurt very fast and I don't want to show Lenobia how upset I was. I put a kind face on.

"It's okay Stark." I pretended to look at the door "Lenobia I have to go. Darius doesn't want us talking to you very long. I will come back and check up on you in a little while okay"

"Oh coarse Zoey. I still think that Darius is a little bit over protective but I am feeling weak. I'll see you later Zoey. And you too Stark."

We started to walk out of the room, I didn't take Starks hand or even make eye contact with him. He could feel how pissed and worried I was easily. "Um Zoey?" Lenobia said from behind me. "Could you bring Leo in? I want to be near him." she asked me.

"Of coarse Lenobia, I think he is still in the hall. I'll get him for you." before she could say anything else, I walked out. Told Leo that Lenobia wanted him and walked to mine and Starks office. I didn't say anything to him the whole way.

When we got into our office I was goig tto the huge wall of books to see if I could find anything on mind control or something when Stark spun me around to face him."Zoey! Please let me tell you what I meant! It's not as bad as you think it is." His hands were gripping my shoulders so I had to look at him.

"Okay. Explain. I want to understand. I'm hoping its not what I think it is." I walked with him behind me to the sofas and we both sat down. He looked in my eyes while he talked.

"Okay. Good. I'll start at the beginning. Angerona is my Fledgling. You know that. She is also in my Archery class. At first I thought that she was so attached to me because I was her mentor. It made sense, until she started to come to our office 2 or 3 times a day to see me. I started to get a strange vibe from her. I started to avoid her when ever possible. I didn't want to make it that oviuos so I still had the lunches and free period with her but other than that I tried not seeing her. That meant keeping myself busy, so I didn't really have time for her to come to me all the time. About 3 weeks ago she caught me getting ready to do some practice. She came out of no where. She closed the door and told me that she loved me and we should be together. I told her that I didn't have feelings for her like that, and that I would never love her like she loved me. She told me that she knew I liked her cause I was avoiding her cause I knew it was wrong for a teacher to be with a fledgling. I explained that I was trying to avoid her so that she would lose feeling for me because I love you and always will. She got very pissed and she stormed out slamming the door behind her. The next day when I saw her she was fine. Almost as nothing happened" by the end of it he was begging me with his voice to understand.

"But she wasn't fine. She was planning a way to get rid of me." I didn't say it as a question but he still answered me. "I guess so"

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know what really but we are going to do one thing for sure!" his voice was hard, like he was going making a pledge. "We are going to fight her and do what ever it takes to get back my Red Fledglings! Even if that means she has to die in the process!" I took his hand and smiled up at him.

"You mean OUR Red Fledglings!"

"Yes I do" Then he bent down and kissed me soft at first then as the kiss got deeper it got more intense.

* * *

**-Cortney**


	6. Unwanted Visitor

**Chapter 5 of New Problems**

***Unwanted Visitor***

* * *

_**Zoey**_

After me and Stark had a much needed makeout session on the sofa in our office, we both were breathing hard when we pulled apart. I turn my body so I was facing him.

"So what are we going to do about Angerona?" I said just like I would ask anything else.

"Um I don't know. I don't think we can fight her ourselves. She has the other fledglings with her and I don't want to hurt them." I could see the pain in his eyes, so I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my arms so his head was resting on my lab. I played with his hair trying to make him feel better the best I could.

"I know you don't want to hurt your Fledglings, I don't either. They were mine once too…. Can you tell me something though."

"What is it?""How is she controlling them? I was thinking mind control but I don't know how that would work."

He sat up moving out of my lap and turning to me taking my hands in his.

"Um I'm not really sure. When I first saw her, before you came in I saw something in her eyes that I never saw before, it was like what all the Red Fledglings have, but hers was 3 times as bad.""You mean you saw a whole lot of Darkness? I am there when they wake up, and the thing I see in their eyes. I think it is Darkness, and once they can fight it, and choose Light over that Darkness they change into a Red Vampire"

"Yea I mean Darkness. Its hard to understand unless you went through it. You see when we died, we have nothing around us but darkness. As the time goes on you begin get more comfortable in that darkness. You start to unknowingly embrace it, and unless you have something to fight against that darkness for, it fills you up. Angerona didn't really have anything to fight for it seems, or she wanted power so bad that she welcomed the Darkness to her. I think that is why she woke up early because she asked the Darkness to fill her up and she moved away from Light . She must have got the power to control people from the Darkness." he said loking back and forth like he was looking for a answer himself.

"Oh my Goddess she is doing what Neferet did! She is controlling them like Neferet controlled Kalona!' I jumped up so fast that it shocked Stark. It took a minute before he answered.

"You know what, I think you are right! And you know what is the best part about it!" he was standing up and facing me. We both said it at the same time. "We know how to defeat her!"

"Yes we do but we cant do it ourselves! We need help from our friends. All of them just like last time." I started to pace back and forth.

"Yea, but isn't Aphrodite still in France on vacation?"

"Yea she is, she wont be back till next week, on Thursday. Damien and Jack are visiting Jacks parents in Hawaii till Saturday. Shaunee and Erin took off last night in the House of Night jet with Tj and Cole. Who knows when they will be back." Ug why do our friends have to run off when we need them. Almost like Stark could read my thoughts and not just feel my emotions, he spoke up.

"Zoey, We cant just expect them to stay here their whole lives. They have the right to go out of town, or out of the country, you know that." he had both of my hands in his. There was compassion in his eyes.

"I know that. Oh and when did you get so old and wise?"

With his cocky smile he said "When I became your Guardian. And even more when you still wanted me as your mate. You know I was doing some research and we have a extremely rare relationship. I am the only Guardian/Warrior/ Mate/ Consort to a High Priestess. Plus you are the most powerful High Priestess in history. We make a Very strange yet powerful couple."

"Hey don't forget you are the only High Priest of Red Fledglings and you are going to kick some major ass to get them back along side of your very weird wife."

I meant what I said to cheer him up but I just made him more upset. It made him remember what happened before. I knew there was nothing I could do so I just leaned on his chest looking up to his face.

"So what are we going to do about our lack-of-help problem? Should we call them back?" I always asked him before I did anything.

"Yeah I think we should. You can call Aphrodite, Damien, and Jack. If you want I can call Shaunee and Erin. I also think we should evacuate the school so that Angerona cant affect them too. I don't want to draw any kids into this fight that don't have to be." Yea I got what he was saying.

"Hey after we call everyone can we go see Lenobia? I'm really worried about her."

"I know you are, I feel it. We can stop by and see Lenobia after we call everyone."

We both let go of each other with a quick kiss and walked to our desks. We went right to calling everyone.

Aphrodite was going to be on the next plane back to the House of Night. She will be home in 10 hours. Shaunee, Erin, Tj, and Cole were in New York and when Stark got off the phone with Erin, they were stepping on the plane and were going to be home in a few hours. We couldn't get a hold of Damien or Jack but we had the secretary calling them until she got a hold of them to tell them to come home.

With that we stood up and walk out of the door to see Lenobia, hand in hand.

When we got to her room we were confronted by Darius he said that Lenobia was asleep and that we were going to have to wait until she woke up to see her. I didn't want to hear that. So I started to argue with Darius.

"Why cant I just go in and see for myself?" I was really pissed

"Priestess you just can't, she isn't well you know that. It can wait."

"NO! I WANT TO SEE HER NOW!" Even though he was a good 8inches taller than me I tried to get in his face. That's when Stark, who had been quiet until now intervened.

"ZOEY BACK OFF!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me back putting himself and about 10 feet between me and Darius.

"Brother you have nothing to worry about. I understand Zoey's frustration, and I can handle myself." He got a friendly smile on his face that was sincere but didn't help me calm down.

"Yes, but everyone knows that our Zoey cant control herself sometimes." I turned around to see who had joined us in the room and I was about to yell at the person for pissing me off even more but as soon as I turned around I had a face full of chest. I stepped back so I could see who it was. Who ever it was just pushed me to far. I didn't even have to call fire to me for my hands to start to burn. Before I could even see who it was I felt a hand on the back of my neck and lips on my mouth. It wasn't Stark. He would never kiss me when I was so pissed off. That and he exploded.

"ERIK GET THE FUCK OFF OF ZOEY!" I felt the hand ripped off my neck and heard a crash on the other side of the room. I had landed on my but and it took me a minute to focus my eyes. When I could see I saw Stark right in front of me and I looked around him and saw Erik sitting on the floor about 20 feet away.

"How did he get over there?" I asked Stark, I knew the answer but I wanted to hear it.

"I grabbed his arm and threw him there to get him off of you." Damn he was pissed, just as much as I was. Darius was right next to Stark Blocking my view of Erik. I felt so protected by both these mountains. One was a Son of Erebus. The other was my Guardian. But that wasn't going to help me feel better. I got to my feet and brushed off my dress.

"Move out of my way Stark." He turned and looked at me like I lost my mind.

"Um I don't-"

"Stark MOVE" He did as I said but he stood right behind me. I walked right over to the heap that was Erik. I knelt down in front of Erik. Stark was making sure that he had his hand on my shoulder almost so he could pull me away in a second.

Erik was awake but his eyes were closed.

"Erik?" I use a voice that sounded almost like compassion.

He opened his eyes and looked right at me. "Zoey" he lifted his hand and put it on my face. I rested my hand on top of his.

"Erik what are you doing here? I thought you were still in England?"

"I was but I had to come back. I wanted to be with you. I'm glad you feel that way too" He smiled at me.

"Erik your right. I do feel something." Then I grabbed his hand hard, almost crushing the bones. "I feel pissed as hell." I lost all compassion and niceness in my voice and was going full force at Erik.

"My husband's Fledglings are being controlled by that evil bitch Angerona. She attacked Lenobia and she tried to kill me. I have a friend in that room, she might die but I'm hoping not. I DON'T need you come here and trying to get me to leave my husband and Guardian. I will never love you. You are the best drama teacher out there and I want the Fledglings to have the best, but if you cant look learn to get over me you will be transferred to another school." I was so pissed that Starks grip tightened in response.

I stood up and looked down at Erik. To my surprise he laughed.

"Zoey I'm not going to try and get you to leave Stark. Your going to do it on your own. You will figure out that I'm WAY better than him. I can please you better ….."

My anger became so much that I couldn't hear him anymore.

I turned and met Stark's eyes for a half a second, seeing anger that matched mine. Before anyone knew what I was doing I turned 360 degrees and kicked Erik right in the mouth. I smelled the blood before I saw it. When my shoe made contact with his oh-so-perfect face it made a very satifyling crunch as the bones in his nose broke.

"Darius, if you want take care of him. I'm going to see Lenobia." I didn't look back at Stark. I felt his appeasement with what I did.

I just walked into Lenobia's room. I saw she was asleep. I was standing next to Lenobia when I heard a chair be placed behind me. I turned and saw that Stark had picked up a loveseat and placed it next to the bed, he was sitting at one end and rubbing the spot next to him for me to sit down. We curled up together and went from staring at each other to staring at Lenobia's sleeping body.

* * *

**-Cortney**


	7. Plans

_**Chapter 6 of New Problems**_

_***Plans***_

* * *

_**Stark's POV**_

About 20 minutes after we sat down by Lenobia, Zoey got up and she told me she was going to close off the entrance to the underground HoN so that if Angerona did get through the door that she couldn't get out of the ground. She came back to the room after about 5 minutes and sat back down next to me.

Me and Zoey sat on the loveseat for a hour or 2 and watched as Darius check on Lenobia every 10 or 15 minutes. We had to wait for the guys to get here before we could do anything. Darius told us that he was going to wake up Lenobia so that he could change her bandages and so she could drink from Leo again, and that we could stay but we would have to move.

"No Darius we will just go back to our office. We were thinking about moving the students to another place just incase. I got to start thinking about were to put them." Zoey said to him.

I got up and moved the loveseat back a few feet so that there was plenty of room for Leo to get to Lenobia. Zoey was waiting for me at the door so we could walk out together.

"Zoey?" I asked her when we got outside the building.

"Yea, Stark" she looked right up at me.

"Where can we put the Fledglings? Humans still aren't very happy with Vampires, and who will be okay with 237 Fledglings in their hotel or home or whatever.""You know what. I didn't think about that. I guess we could have all of them cover their tattoos and rent different hotels for them, We can say that there is some type of reunion going on."

"You know what, that could work. Um maybe we can say we are having a family reunion. The siblings of our Fledglings are coming here to show their support."

We got back to our office and Zoey didn't even pause. She walked directly to her desk, sat down, pulled out her big book of contacts, and started calling people. I figured that she wouldn't be needing me anytime soon. I walked out of our office and decided that I might as well tell the students to start packing. They would be leaving soon.

I started at the girls dorm. I walked into the common room and found Flora. She was Zoey's Fledgling and the current Dark Daughters leader.

"Excuse me Flora? Can I talk to you for a second?" I asked her and motioned for her to follow me into the Kitchen.

"Sure professor Stark." we walked to the kitchen "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to tell all the girls to pack some clothes. We are going to be leaving the school for a little while. I would also like you to make sure that all the girls have plenty of concealer for their Marks." As I expected she looked confused but to my surprise she didn't ask me the questions I thought she would. She only asked me one thing

"Do you and Zoey want me to assign a Dark Son to tell the guys?" WTF? Oh well she must know it is important.

"If it isn't too much trouble. It would help a lot. We are going to be leaving very soon to some local hotels, so the sooner the better." I started to walk out of the room.

"Um Professor Stark?" I had turned to leave the room when she called me.

"Yes Flora?"

"Does this have anything to do with Angerona dieing?" I could tell some tears were starting to come to her eyes.

She had a good reason to ask. Angerona was Flora's best friend and her roommate. Now that I think about it. Angerona said something to me and Zoey about her not having friends? What is that about?

"Um speaking of that, was their anything going on with you and Angerona? Like were you guys fighting or something?" Normally I wouldn't ask but Flora would come to me or Zoey with her problems. We were really close.

"Yea Angerona and me had a fight the day before she died. She was talking to my boyfriend and she tried to kiss him. I called her a backstabbing whore. I-I was trying t-to find her whe-en she d-died. I-I cant believe t-the las-st thing I sa-aid to h-her was t-that she was a w-whore!" She was crying so hard. I had a hard time understanding her.

"Flora its okay. All you can do is take care of the Fledglings here. Me and Zoey will try and fix everything we can here." I hugged her tight and tried to comfort her.

"T-thanks Professor S-stark. I'll try and take care of the stuff with the Fledglings." she pulled out of the hug and look at me. She stood up and started to walk back out into the common room.

"Flora?"

"Yes Professor Stark?" She turned and looked at me

"Call me Stark." She smiled and responded.

"Okay, Stark"

With that she walked out to the common room. I sat there for a few minutes before I stood to leave.

"_I hope that we can fix everything before anyone dies." _I thought

When I went into the common room Flora had everyone's attention.

"Okay so everyone know what we have to do right?" She was standing on one of the sofa's talking to all the girls and the few guys that were there.

"We need to pack about a week of clothes and all the concealer we have. I want everyone to have their bags packed and have everyone in the common room at 8:30 tomarro. Oh yea Bryan, can you go tell the guys for me?"

"Yea Sure" Bryan told her back.

"Okay also…."

She had everything going well. She was going to make a very good High Priestess one day.

I hurried back to the office to see what luck -if any- Zoey had with making hotel arrangements.

When I walked back in the office Zoey was putting the phone down.

"Any luck with making arrangements?" I asked Zoey when the phone was back on the hook.

"Uh yes, actually. We have 50 rooms at the Marriot Inn. 40 for the fledglings with 4 in each and 10 for the Professors 2 in each. Then at the Barrington hotel we have 50 more rooms. 20 rooms for the Fledglings and 30 for the Professors."

"Did you make any _SPECIAL_ arrangements for a certain couple?" I asked, trying tot get her to laugh.

"Yupp, but not for the next 2 weeks. I made a week long reservation for the pent house on the July 3rd- the 10th. That way we can see the kick ass fireworks the inner harbor has." She looked happy but I could see and feel that something was bothering her.

"Cool so who were you just on the phone with?"

"Uh Jack. Their was a small earthquake in Hawaii yesterday. Their isn't any planes leavening the islands for like 3 days. So they cant get here today."

"Why don't we just sent the House of Night privet jet to them?""I plan to, as soon as Erin and Shaunee get back with it, but it is a 9 hour flight there and back, not including any fuel stops they will need. I'm not sure how much longer Angerona will be trapped in the basement. Plus It cant be helping the Red Fledglings to be down their with her."

"I don't think it is either but I don't think there is anything we can do until everyone gets here" Dang I didn't even think about what affect Angerona will have on the Red Fledglings, if they are with her for a long period.

I walked over and sat on the end of Zoey's desk and pulled her on my lap. We were sitting their thinking.

I heard a foot step come to our doorway. I kept listening but I didn't sense any danger, like I did with Angerona, so I didn't turn until I heard the voice.

"I know what you can do. You can weaken them so you can control them." I turned and saw who it was. I couldn't believe my eyes!

* * *

**-Cortney**


	8. Discovery

_**Chapter 7 of New Problems**_

_***Discovery***_

* * *

_**Erik's POV**_

After I had came all the way from England to see Zoey and give her another chance to come back to me, what did get? I fake sign of hope, a dislocated shoulder, a another larger fake sign of hope, and a kick in the face. What a day!

This is all I remember, exactly how I remember it!

I came into the infirmary to find Zoey. I found out about Lenobia getting attacked and I wanted to comfort Zoey. So I walked up behind her, after she had gotten in a little argument with Darius. I told her something how she CAN control herself so there is nothing to worry about. I saw in Zoey's eyes that she was glad to see me so I gave her a lite peck. The next thing I know that asshole Stark comes out of nowhere and threw me across the room. Zoey came up to check if I'm okay and I told her I would be okay as soon as she figured out that I was what was best for her. She looked at Stark and she turned and kicked me in the mouth. She then left the room and went into Lenobia's. I lost consciousness for I think a few minutes, I then stood up and saw that Darius was sitting in the chair across from me, staring with strange eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him

"You are, Erik Night" I have never heard a warrior say something like that. I was about to say something when he raised his hand to stop me.

"You keep coming back to this place for more than you were invited for. Zoey does love you, as Nyx loves all her children. She doesn't see you as a mate, she sees you as a friend. Most of the time. Right now she doesn't see you as anything more than a bug that wont go away. She will never feel anything more than friendship for you Erik. You need to know that." he told me like he cared.

"Yea I think Zoey can tell me that, you wouldn't know what Zoey will ever feel" I told him

"Yes I do know. Stark is Zoey's Guardian. If she didn't take him as a mate when he first became a Guardian then you would have a chance, but now that she has, they are bided by Nyx's love forever. They will never be split apart. Erik it's not worth your pain." He placed his hand oh my shoulder. I knew what he was saying was true, There was no hope for me to be with Zoey. I might as well start being that friend.

Darius was saying something more but I tuned him out.

"Erik?"

"huh, Oh yeah, sorry I have to go." I turned around as went into the bathroom to clean, up.

After I cleaned up I started to walk to Zoey's office to try and make up, so we can be friends.

_" I don't think it is either but I don't think there is anything we can do until everyone gets here" _I heard Stark say to I could only guess to Zoey. I didn't see her. Then I heard her go "Yupp" and I knew that she was sitting on his lap. I instantly felt jealous but I had to rain it in. She wasn't mine. She hadn't been mine for a LONG time.

"I know what you can do. You can weaken them so you can control them." I said. Stark turned and look who it was. I saw 2 things in his eyes. First was shock. Then it was anger.

* * *

_**Zoey's POV**_

I was sitting on Stark's lap when we heard a voice from behind us. Stark turned to see who it was. I didn't care that much, I was too content in just sitting on my Guardians lap forever. that's when I felt it,

Shock for who was standing in our doorway. Then

ANGER, Pure White Hot Anger!

As Stark pined me behind him and protect me from whatever, or WHO ever was in our room, I jumped up and called fire to me. Stark had his bow in his hands and the tip was flaming. (I always make it Flame when he is in a fight. I don't know why, I just think he looks hotter)

Then I saw it was Erik. A scared version of Erik, but Erik non-the-less.

I thanked Fire and my arms blew out along with Starks bow. I walked over and placed my hand on Starks shoulder, telling him through touch that it was okay.

He looked down at me with confusion in his eyes but he did lower his bow. I gave him a pack on the neck, and turned to face Erik. In FULL High Priestess mode.

"Now that Stark isn't going to be killing you, What were you saying Erik?"

"I-I was saying that if you weaken the Red Fledglings, then maybe Ange- Anger..."

"Angerona" Stark said, still pissed at the whole kissing me thing not that I could blame him.

"Yea Angerona. As I was saying, then maybe Angerona's spell, or curse, or whatever it is that she is using to control them, might weaken too." I could literally see the smugness coming from Erik

"Yea or it will make it easier for Angerona to control them? Did you happen to think about that, or was your brain too busy thinking about Zoey in _my_ arms, not _yours_" Stark said, clearly looking for a excuse to hit Erik I had earlier.

"No I didn't think about that. Either of that really. I'm here to try and be the friend that Zoey needs, I understand now that I lost my chance to be at Zoey's side a long-long time ago." He wasn't radiating smugness now, he was radiating sadness, I would normally try and ease his pain, but I was still mad about the kiss thing early.

"Well on that note," I stepped in front of Stark slightly "Erik I do have to agree with Stark, but I do like your idea, but not with the Red Fledglings. I think it would work better against someone esl-" I was cut off but Shaunee, Erin, Tj, and Cole walking in.

"Please just please can you explain why," Erin started

"I aint in New York gettin my Shoppin on?" Shaunee finished

"Yes we can, can you please Stark?" He looked down at me

"Yea I can, but why can't you?" He had some good reason to question me.

I grabbed his hand and tried to do something I haven't tried yet. I wanted to see if Stark could hear my thoughts, and respond to them. Between our imprint, and our Guardian Oath, I figured it might be possible.

"_I need to talk to Erik alone." _I thought hard. Staring into his eyes. I saw shock go threw his eyes and I knew it worked.

"What the-!" he started but I stoped him.

"_No I want you to try! Just think hard about what you want me to hear"_

"Okay…. _okay but I think this is strange but I don't like it but I trust you and I want you to explain this whole thing to me!" _I laughed out loud. Probly scaring everyone that was staring at us.

"I will, I promise. Thank you." I gave him a quick kiss and walked out of the room. Everyone's eyes on me.

"Erik, come with me please." I said to him before I left the room. I didn't even wait for him.

"_Zoey call me if you need me."_ Stark thought to me

"_Have you forgotten that I can control the Elements? I'll be fine"_ I replied.

"Zoey? You wanted to speak with me?" Erik said to me in a quite voice.

"Yes. I need to ask you a few questions, plus I need to make sure I can trust you not to attack me every time we walk into the same room." I got right to the point.

"Go ahead. I do need to prove myself to you. Darius told me that there is no way we can be together. And I understand now. So please ask me anything…"

After I finished my talk with Erik I walked into me and Stark's office. They were all scattered around the room, looking through books, and Stark was on his computer. I walked right to my desk and rolled my chair over to Stark's. He was online, looking at something.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him

"We are all tryin to find ways to get ride of Angerona's spell on the Red Fledglings"

"Any luck?" I whispered.

"N-" Stark was interrupted by Erin.

"I think I found it!" Everyone's eyes shot up and looked at Erin. She had her finger in the middle of a book that was thicker than a encyclopedia, and looked like it was the older than the dictionary.

"Yea I found out how to fix them. Come here!" We all ran over to her and started to read.

* * *

**-Cortney**


	9. Info

_**Chapter 8 of New Problems**_

_***Info***_

* * *

_**Stark**_

I thought that me and Zoey made ourselves very clear to Erik. That we didn't want him to come around anymore(I thought that Zoey's shoe in his mouth would have done it), but I was wrong, because there he was, standing in the doorway of me and Zoey's office. It shocked me that he had the balls to come here, then I got pissed as hell. I was so pissed that there was a red haze around my vision.

I instantly grabbed my bow from off my desk and was pointing it at Erik, ready to fire it at a sign of a step into the room. Zoey must have felt my anger, because she jumped up and lit her arms and the tip of my arrow with Fire.

I saw that my arrow wasn't burning anymore, then I felt Zoey's hand on my shoulder, it was telling me that she didn't feel threatened and I could lower my guard.

I was confused and still pissed, but when I looked at Zoey she kissed my neck and turned at Erik.

She was talking to him with command and power that was oozing out of her.

Erik was saying that we need to weaken the Red Fledglings so that we can control them instead. didn't he know, I don't want them to be controlled by anyone. My anger came out in the form of very hurtful words that I have wanted to say in one form or another.

"Yea or it will make it easier for Angerona to control them? Did you happen to think about that, or was your brain too busy thinking about Zoey in _my_ arms, not _yours_" It felt good to say and I wanted Erik to get pissed so he would make a move and I could hit him.

After Erik said something about him realizing that he lost Zoey a long time ago, Zoey said she agreed with me. Which I enjoyed a lot. Zoey was explaining to Erik that she thought we should weaken Angerona instead, when the twins and their boyfriends walked in.

Zoey turned to me and grabbed my hands, she looked into my eyes for a minute or two and then I heard something in my head. Zoey's voice telling me that she needed to talk to Erik alone. I was so confused and shocked that I didn't -no couldn't- do anything but think back that I understood but was confused.

She laughed and told me she would explain and she turned to leave. She didn't even look at Erik when she told him to follow her. As soon as she was gone I was soo pissed I couldn't do anything really.

I was just staring at the door when Shaunee started to wave her hand in my face

"Hello? Hey lover boy? Hey pay the fuck attention!" She told me

"Yea you were going to tell us what the hell was goin on here!" As usual Erin joined in

"okay back off. Give me a second, damn, you don't got any clue what's goin on here" I told them taking a step back.

I drew in a deep breath and let it out. I told them about everything, from Angerona getting sick and me not being home when she died, to her waking up 14 hours early, to her biting the other Red Fledglings and controlling them, to attacking Lenobia and trying to attack Zoey, to the scene with Erik.

"Wait, hold up you say that your fledgling, woke up to early and" Erin started

"And that she is more or less filled with Darkness?" Shaunee finished

"Basically" was all I said. I was really pissed that Zoey was in another room talking to that ass whole Erik and I'm not in there with her.

I went to my desk and started to check my email, just trying to pass some time.

"Good idea Stark, we will try and find out if there is anyway at we can free them." Erin was the smarter of the 2. She stood up and walked into the library, they both came out with their arms full of old looking books. They sat down and got to work. Not to much later Zoey walked back in and Erik was right behind her. He stopped at the door, I didn't look up from the page I was reading but I didn't hear his steps continue. Zoey got to her desk and rolled over to see what I was doing.

"What are you looking at?" she asked me

"We are all tryin to find ways to get ride of Angerona's spell on the Red Fledglings" I wasn't in a very good mood, so I didn't pretend to be.

"Any luck?" she whispered.

"N-" I was interrupted by Erin.

"I think I found it!" She yelled. We all looked at her.

"Yea I found out how to fix them. Come here!" We all ran over to her and started to read.

"Here look at this!" She said smugly

_When Darkness has engulfed a being. Human, Fledgling, or Vampire, there is only a few ways to get it out. In the millions of years worth of records, we have seen that if a person is weaken significantly, than it is easier for Darkness to control them, but it is easier to let Light in if done correctly. _

_Weakling someone that is under the influence of Darkness is very dangerous, if given the chance Darkness will completely fill that person, there will be no way to get it out. So if at the last point of hope, come up with a way to weaken the person that is inflecting the rest, or the one that is controlling the others. Should you do this, you only have a few hours to make Light come to the person, if you fail Darkness is completely in control. There is also a risk of death in the process._

_In 1284 the famous vampire …_

No one said anything when we leaned away from the old book. I could feel the similar emotions that me and Zoey shared. Shock, and pain. I knew that if this book was right, that we would have to make Angerona so weak that she can't fight us. And that we had only a little bit of time to get Light to infill her. Also that if we failed that it would mean that she was completely lost to Darkness, forever, and most likely the rest of the Red Fledglings as well. Zoey, being the High Priestess she is, was the first to speak.

"Um Stark,' She turned to me with concern in her eyes "Do you understand what that means?" I looked back into hers.

"Yes, it means that when we are trying to save Angerona, we might kill her, or let Darkness fill her completely." I had no emotion at all in my voice.

"And are you okay with that?" She was still in High Priestess mode, but concern for my well being was leaking through. I grabbed her hand with one of mine and laid my other hand on her cheek.

"Yes I am. Well I wouldn't say I'm okay with it but I will handle it. I will have to risk loosing Angerona, if that's want it takes to get back the rest of the Red Fledglings." I told her. It was the 100% truth. Zoey didn't say anything but I did hear a little whisper. It was so soft that at first I didn't think I really heard it. But Zoey looked up at me and I knew that it wasn't just the wind.

_I wish you didn't have to deal with this. _she thought to me.

All I did was give her a peck on the cheek and I took a step back. Feeling uncomfortable with all the looks I was getting from everyone. I went and sat at my desk and went back to looking at that page, not really reading it at all.

I thought I heard Zoey say something to the others but I didn't really listen too hard to understand her. I heard them get up and walk out. Leaving me alone to my thoughts.

I waited a few seconds before I let my eyes fall from the screen and my head fall into my hands. I didn't cry but all this stress and pain from what is going on with Angerona and the other Red Fledglings was getting to me. My head and hands fell gently on the top of my desk. I sat there and just thought about what I would have to do, when I felt a hand go on my shoulder, and another on my wrist. The person easily pulled me up and to my feet and they wrapped their arms around my whole body. Much like I do with Zoey when she is…. Wait, Zoey? I lifted my face out of my hands to see the creamy skin with sapphire tattoos of Zoey's neck. I just stood there and took in what was happening

_Zoey was comforting me! _that wasn't right. I was I _HER_ Guardian, not the other way around. I was about to pull my hands free to wrap my arms around Zoey, and tell her I was okay when she thought

_Just because you are my Guardian, doesn't mean that I cant comfort you! I love you and this is what people do when they love each other. You don't always have to comfort me. Let me do this Please!_

I stopped moving and just did as she said -or thought I guess. I still didn't know how this was really working but what ever- I put my hands around her waist and let her hug me. It felt nice. Before I knew it I had silent tears running down my cheeks and we had slid to the floor, Zoey never let go of me. She sat there and played with my hair while she held me. She didn't say anything for a while. After I wiped my eyes she looked down at me.

I would think that crying for any amount of time would be embarrassing but it didn't seem like it. Maybe it was because the only one that saw me was Zoey. I don't really know but I sat up, getting out of Zoey's arms, only to take her in mine, I kissed her gently on the lips and she kissed me back. I deepened the kiss and there we were. Luckily I didn't have to break the kiss to tell her, I could just think it and she would be able will hear it.

_Thank you _I told her. I hoped that she would understand what for.

After we finished making out we pulled apart both breathing hard. I checked the time and it was about 5am. I felt the sun was about to rise. I stood up and pulled Zoey with me.

"Aphrodite will be here in about 4 hours. So I think we can go to bed for a while. We can explain what's going on when we wake up" Zoey said before yawning

"Yeah I agree. Hey have you heard anything from Jack and Damien?" We started to walk to our house for the day.

"Yea when I went to go talk to Erik in the hall, Damien called and he said that as soon as the House of Night jet arrived that they would be leaving. So they wont be here till tomorrow morning."

"Oh okay. I think we should start doing whatever we can before then.""yea me too." We walked out of the building and into the night. When we got into our house, I went straight to the shower. When I got out, Stark was in bed already sound asleep. I gently lifted the covers and slid into bed. I laid my head on his chest and within seconds I felt his arms go around me, in a automatic protective cage. I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, trying to forget for a little while, what was going on around us.

* * *

**~Cortney~**


	10. Banished

**Chapter 9 of New Problems**

***Banished***

* * *

_**Zoey's POV**_

I woke up to someone banging on my door like crazy. I sat up to see that Stark was still dead asleep. I swear he could sleep through a tornado! I just sat there for a minute while my eyes adjusted to the light. Before I could even move the covers the banging started again, this time with a voice I knew all too well.

"Would you guys get the Fuck up! We kinda have a group of evil Red Fledglings to deal with!" Aphrodite yelled from outside the door.

"Hang on I'll be right there! Damn" I yelled back, but before I could do anything she walked in.

"Damn Zoey. Do you guys have sex every night?" Aphrodite said to me, taking in Starks naked chest and me in booty shorts and a extra-small tang top that made my boobs look really good.

"Um no we don't. Are you just jealous that Darius isn't as hot as Stark is?" I said while I walked over to Starks side of the bed and pulled his pillow out from under him head. He grumbled and turned his head into my pillow. I giggled walked to my side of the bed.

"Um hun, I don't think I have anything to be jealous about. My man is just as hot as Stark. And my guy isn't all cocky and shit!" She was joking but it was kinda true. Stark was cocky most of the time. This time I pulled my pillow out from Starks head and his face went straight into the book I placed under the pillow last night.

"What the hell!" he said grumpy and tired "what do you want" Before I could say something to get him up and happy, Aphrodite spoke up

"We want you to get your ass up! You have stuff to do, dumb ass"

"Shut the hell up and get out of our room! I know I have stuff to do and I know that I don't need your ass telling me what the fuck to do!" he said sitting up and getting all puffed up. Great Mr. Great Mood will be here today.

"What ever. Zoey after you get him dressed and calm come into the living room, we have everyone there and we are working. Not sleeping like some people." She said giving Stark the look everyone hates.

She walked out and I turned to try and get Stark in a better mood cause I didn't feel like dealing with a grumpy Guardian all day. And I know that if Erik comes into the room, Stark will get all protective and try to start shit with Erik and I don't have time to deal with that.

"Come on honey. We are up now lets get the day started." I said while I sat on the edge of the bed, brushing hair of his face.

"What ever, I don't care that much right now" Huh looks like I got to play dirty and try again.

Stark walked to the closet and pulled out a shirt and a pair of plain jeans. He walked into the shower and started it up before I could say anything. I went to my closet and grabbed his favorite shirt and a pair of jeans. The shirt was a deep red, off the shoulders, cut low AND extra tight. I knew that if we got into a fight I was screwed but maybe this would cheer him up.

I walked into the bathroom and started to brush my teeth and hair. I heard the shower stop and Stark come out.

"DAMN!" he said from behind me.

"What?" I asked still looking in the mirror.

"What are you wearing?" I thought that I had him.

"Oh this? I don't know I just grabbed something."

"It's too sexy. I don't want Erik to see you look like that. Take it off." I turned around to see him putting his pants on.

"W-what did you just say?" I hope he didn't just say what I think he said.

"I said take that sexy outfit off. Erik already likes you more than he should. Don't give him another reason to look at you. Please" he said please but it was more like do what I say.

"Stark. I get that you are in a bad mood, but DON'T tell me what to do! I put this on trying to cheer you up, but now I don't care. You know not to tell me what to do! I am your wife, NOT your daughter! If I wanted to dress like this I could and it wouldn't be for Erik you should know this!" I was so pissed it was crazy

"I don't need to cheer up. What I need is you to change. And I said please." He knew he did something to piss me off and I could feel his regret but it didn't change how I felt much, but I did change cause I didn't want a fight between Stark and Erik.

"Better now?" I asked like a smart ass. Great now we are both in a bad mood.

"Yes. Can we go now?" he asked me in the same tone

"What ever"

We walked down the hall and sat down in our living room where everyone was at. I was calming down and I was trying to concentrate the best I could. Stark wasn't mad anymore just grumpy.

"So what have you guys come up with?" I asked the group that was in my living room

"Well we don't know how you will like it but it's the only idea we have." Erin said

"And we all agree that it's a good idea." Shaunee finished

"What is it?" Stark asked clearly still grumpy

"We think that if she is exposed to sun light that she will be too weak to fight back," Aphrodite said" but so she doesn't die we will put something out there for her to hid under, like a big beach umbrella, so she wont be in direct sunlight."

"But how do we get her outside, during the day?" I asked before Stark could do anything.

"That was something we couldn't figure out, we don't have any idea how to." Shaunee said, joining our conversation.

I was about to say that we should think of another plan, when my door opened up and Erik walked in like he owned the place. Of coarse that only helped Stark's good mood. NOT!

"Um do you live here?" Stark asked Erik

"Um no." Erik said. Confused of coarse.

"Then why did you just walk in? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Stark said to him standing up.

"Um-uh I don't know. They know I was coming, so yea" Erik said. Uncomfortable on how close Stark had gotten to him.

"Whatever" Stark said and after he glanced him up and down he then turned and walked back to my side. I was right earlier when I thought that Stark would get all protective when Erik came in, cause Stark put his arm around me and pulled me close to his side.

"We still are trying to find a way that would get Angerona to go outside at least long enough for the sun to come up a little." Jack said, looking like a little Damien.

"Hey I got a idea!" Erik said

"What is it?" We all said at the same time. I slid away from Stark just a little bit but we were still right next to each other.

To my surprise, Erik walked over to me and put him hands on my shoulders and looked me in eyes

"We put you outside so Angerona can come to kill you." He said with a smile in his voice.

"What the hell are you talking about!" Stark yelled from beside me standing up and getting next to Erik. Erik didn't let go out me, but he answered Stark.

"We put Zoey outside and leave her there. Angerona will have no choice but try and kill Zoey! We all know that's what she wants to do" With that I felt that something was very wrong.

Stark was about to punch Erik I could tell so I stood up and asked Erik to follow me outside so I could figure out what he was trying to do!

After we got outside and around the corner of the deck so people inside couldn't stare I turned to Erik.

"I don't thin…" Before I could say anything Erik had something over my mouth and I passed out. It all went almost black. Then I felt it. Pure unadulterated hate. I was having a hard time breathing it was like there was sludge in my lunges.

* * *

_**Stark's POV**_

Zoey walked outside with Erik. I hate Erik why would she do that! I was so pissed it wasn't funny! I stood up and walked to the door then back to our group that's when I felt Zoey having a hard time breathing and I got even more pissed and ran outside. Everyone followed me.

"What the hell!" I yelled at Erik. He had his hand over her mouth. She had stopped breathing and I went to action. I grabbed his face in my hand and through him against the wall. I pulled my Guardians sword from its holder and went to Erik. He was bleeding from his nose and had a busted up lip. I heard Zoey coughing.

"Take her to the infirmary!" I yelled never taking my eyes off of Erik. He had his eyes open and they were staring at me.

"no *Cough* I'm okay *Cough* Stark. I don't *Cough* want you to *Cough* do anything that you will *Cough* regret." her voice was weak but was getting stronger as she called the elements to her. I could feel the heat coming from her, and hear the ocean and smell the earth, and I could see the curtains moving from the air.

"Zoey he has put you through too much, for my liking. If you don't want me to kill him than tell him to leave the school. I may not kill him now but he will do something another time and I don't think I could let him hurt you again. I don't want to see him around you ever again Zoey!" I told her, letting the Guardian talk for once.

"She wouldn't ever do that Stark. She is hiding her feelings for me. She wont ever be over me, even in 2000 years." Erik said sitting up a little bit. Clearly in a lot of pain. GOOD

"Your wrong. Erik stand up." Zoey said. Erik just sat there staring. Zoey walked right up to Erik and looked him in the eye

"Erik we had something when I first was Marked. I am in love with Stark and there is no way to change that. I will never feel for you as I once did. Right now I don't want you to be anywhere near me. I wont banish you from this House of Night because this is your home, but I want you to leave my house and never return. When you see me, unless you have official business I don't want to talk to you."

Zoey turned her back on Erik. Erik had a very strange look on his face and I don't think that he knew my reflexes were way better than his and I saw him grab a knife and try to attack Zoey. I grab his arm and turned his around and slammed him to the ground. I was so pissed that I didn't care what happened to him. I saw that he had dropped his knife and I think I pushed to the ground alittle to hard cause he wasn't trying to get away from me at all. I saw he was awake just freaked. I grabbed him by his perfect black hair and pulled him outside into the street.

"Don't let me see you again!" I said to him and left him in the street where he belonged.

When I got back inside I went right to Z and made sure she was okay. She was alittle shaked up but she was ok."Stark. Your tattoos. There beautiful." Zoey said in her voice. And I looked down at my arms.

"I- I guess they are." I couldn't enjoy them long because Aphrodite started to speak.

"Yea yea we all know. Now that that part of my vision is explained then we have the rest to get going."

"What vision?" Me and Zoey asked.

"The one I had last night. Stark had tattoos on his biceps like he does now and He is outside fighting with you against Angerona. Oh yeah did I mention that it happens at 11:27am when you guys fight? No.. Well it is, so we got to figure out how you can get outside during the day with out dieing. Cause it was really sunny during my vision and you don't die."

"That- is -imposable. You must be wrong. I will never be able to go outside during the day." "Well that's going to change." Aphrodite said.

* * *

**-Cortney-**


	11. BreakOut

**Chapter 10 of New Problems**

***Break-out***

* * *

_**Stark's POV**_

_That- is -imposable. You must be wrong. I will never be able to go outside during the day." I said to her_

_"Well that's going to change." Aphrodite said._

"How?" Zoey asked. I was too amazed that there might be a way for me to see the sun again one day.

"How the hell am I suppose to know! Its not like I can take my vision and ask Nyx what ever I want about it! So its up to you guys to figure out how to cause I have no f-ing clue." By now I could pull myself together and talk

"I don't know how that would be possible. Is there anything else you saw that could help us? Anything at all, I know that your visions aren't always pleasant but try and see it again." I said for once in a compassionate tone. I think there has only been like 3 times I have ever used it with Aphrodite.

"I can try but it might take me some time, and one big ass head-ack." She said in what I could only guess was her "nice" voice. I mean there wasn't much of her bitchy sneer in it.

"Well my lady why don't we go try to concentrate in Nyx temple? I will get you some things so that you will be conferrable during your journey." Darius said as he popped out of nowhere.

"Sounds good. If anyone needs me, I don't care I'll be busy so don't bug me." Aphrodite said before she walked out of the room on Darius's arm.

"I swear I don't understand how he can put up with her sometimes" I said out loud

"She isn't that bad _all_ the time. Just well most of the time." Zoey said with a little giggle.

"well it looks like we will be doing some more research" Erin said

"And did we tell you that we hate doing research? No? well we do" Shaunee said finishing Erin's though up nicely.

"Hey I don't know how we are going to do this but I guess I'm going to change into a Blue Vampire again, or something like that." I said grabbing Zoey and pulling her close.

"Yupp and the thing is, it probly wont be the strangest thing that has happened around here." Zoey said, picking up on my momentarily good mood.

"Priestess! Priestess! Priestess!" a women ran into our house breathing hard. I could see that it was Veronica, the House of Night secretary.

"Merry meet Veronica. What is it you need to tell us" Zoey said stepping out of my arms and over to her women.

"Merry meet to you too. Mr. Maslin and Mr. Twist just called. They are about 3 hours away! They got another jet to take them half way and now they are on the House of Night Jet on there way here!" She said in a rush.

"Great! Thank you for running over here and telling us." Zoey said in her very professional, very sweet voice.

"Your welcome. Blessed be Priestess." She bowed to Zoey and then turned to me. "Merry meet High Priest Stark" She bowed to me. I was going to stop her and tell her that I didn't want her to call me High Priest Stark, when someone busted in the door. I turned and pulled Zoey behind me within a second and took a fighting position.

"What's wrong?" I asked Hern. Another Son of Erebus that live in the school.

"I think that Angerona and the other Fledglings are about to break out of the underground part of the school!" He said holding the door open.

"Lets go!" Me and Zoey said at the same time.

I don't really want Zoey to go but I do need her and I can protect her.

_Stark I'm not going to sit home. I can defend myself too and with my Guardian I will be fine. The 5 Elements got my back!_

Zoey felt my feelings and told me with her thoughts that she would be fine. I always trust Zoey but that doesn't mean I like it all the time, but she was my Queen and I listen to her.

We all ran into the infirmary and instantly knew what was happening. The ground was slightly shaking and there was a ripping sound coming from the underground school. I had stopped when we got to the infirmary but Zoey didn't. She ran right passed me.

"_EARTH COME TO ME! OPEN THIS DOOR!" _Zoey yelled the place that was once a doorway reopened and Zoey didn't even wait for the dirt to stop moving she kept running. I quickly followed after her and I saw Zoey in the middle of the room. The whole place was shaking and there was a ripping sound coming from the wall. Zoey putt her arms out.

"Earth make a barrier. Please don't let anything get pass that will hurt me or my Guardian." The ground rumpled only slightly and a wall formed. I was already next to her and I was had my bow ready to go.

"Fire come to me, please protect me and Stark from all harm." The wall in front of us burst into flames and the point of the bow I was holding was burning bright. The wall was burning so bright that it made my skin tingle and I knew that if I was on the other side, I would be in pain. She then called Air, Water and Sprite to her and asked them to protect us. Just as she Called Sprite to her the wall in from of us exploded. As soon as the dust settled, there was Angerona was standing in the door way and was breathing hard.

"So Zoey, we meet again" Angerona said

"Yes we do. Are you going to choose to follow the Goddess again. We wont hold all this against you." Zoey said

"UM I don't think so! I'm happy now. I have the power I didn't have before!" She yelled at Zoey. The sound triggered something in me that made be push Zoey behind me, and not care about anything but Zoey's safety.

"Angerona you will NOT talk to Zoey like that! If you make a move toward her I will kill you myself!" I told her. I didn't yell at her but my voice was full of power and made her cringe.

"You wouldn't hurt me Stark would you?" She asked me in her normal voice

"Try me! I told you I would never love you and that wont change. I love Zoey, always have and always will! And if she dies I die too. That's what being her Guardian means. It also means I will defend her with everything I have, even if it means loosing my life in the process." She had a strange look on her face that I thought meant that I was getting through to her.

"Well I guess that means I have to kill both of you!" She said like it was nothing.

"Angerona I want you to try. You are out numbered! You wont succeed in killing anyone, and if you try to kill anyone you will die in return!" Zoey said from behind me.

"Ha like I'm scared of Ms. Elements. I'm not!" Angerona said in return

Then Angerona took a step toward us and she stopped. She didn't say or do anything, but then from behind her the Red Fledglings started to file out. They started to go along the wall that faced us. Then I heard the rest of our group run in, minus Damien and Jack. They ran behind me and Zoey and I heard Shaunee and Erin call their Elements. I didn't see Aphrodite or Darius but I guess they are still in Nyx's Temple.

"_I guess there will be a fight here instead of outside in the sun like Aphrodite saw." _I thought but I didn't mean for Zoey to hear.

_This doesn't mean there wont be one there too. _Zoey thought back.

* * *

**-Cortney-**


	12. Confrontation

**Chapter 11 of New Problems**

***Confrontation***

**Stark's POV**

"_Ha like I'm scared of Ms. Elements. I'm not!" Angerona said in return_

I could feel the intensity that was coming from the Red Fledglings. Their eyes were darker than they were yesterday. I couldn't help but feel a lot of anguish for them. I'm hoping that when Angerona isn't in the picture anymore, that they would be back to normal. But for that to happen I knew we couldn't fight her down here, we would have to fight her out in the sun, like in Aphrodite's vision.

_Zoey we cant fight her down here!_ I thought to Zoey before she could start the fight,

She didn't face me, she was in a fighting stance and she was focused fully on Angerona. I did feel her shock.

_WHY!_

_Because of Aphrodite's vision, you know that someone might die, we need everyone for the fight later!_

Before Zoey could respond Angerona started to talk again

"Hun I guess that you don't have any balls Zoey. I thought that you would have attacked me already. I thought you would try to keep this between me and you and not include Stark and your friends in any of this."

"Angerona, I don't want to fight you but I wont stand aside while you hurt people." Zoey said taking a step forward. I un-thinking put my arm in front or her. "and that's what your doing! Your hurting people and you don't care. Now RELEASE THEM!" if I didn't know any better I would have flinched away from Zoey. Her voice wasn't her own. It was Nyx', that I was for sure, but it sounded like Nyx was pissed and showing Angerona no mercy.

Angerona must have heard the difference in Zoey, she took a step back and looked kinda freaked. I was sure we were going to get threw to her. But like always I was wrong.

"That's a neat trick Nyx, taking over Zoey's body like that. It's kinda like what I did with my friends, but its them in there not me." I couldn't believe she was talking like this to our Goddess!

"Angerona that is enough! You will not get away with specking to our Goddess that way!" I said to her I took a step forward and aimed my bow right at her face. She just crossed her arms and snapped her fingers.

The other Fledglings all at once ran and was about to attack. Me, Shaunee, and Erin all turned to go at the other kids when Zoey spoke up.

"Air, Fire, Earth, Water, and Spirit Force then to the walls. Don't let them be able to touch any of us." She said very low, but what I saw I wouldn't believe if I didn't see it.

The air around us spun. In the air was what I could only describe as ribbons of color. There was White, Red, Blue, Green and Purple. It was amazing. The air spun out away from us, and threw all the Red Fledglings to the walls. They were suspended on the wall. Not one of them was touching the ground.

I looked down to see what Zoey was doing but she wasn't facing us. She was in a eye lock with Angerona. They were staring each other down. Zoey still had her arms burning and Angerona looked like she was about to punch Zoey in the face.

"Zoey, lets go!" I said you her grabbing her arm to pull her away.

"Okay" was all she said. We all hurried out of the room Zoey was right next to me and I went out the door first. I waited for Zoey in the door way, but she didn't come threw, she spun around and ran back into the room. I quickly ran after her and right before I put my arms around her waist she planted a HARD punch right in Angerona's nose. Angerona staggered back and Put her hand up to her face. She looked down and saw that her nose was bleeding.

"You bitch!" She screamed at Zoey. She ran forward to punch Zoey back, but I had my arms around Zoey and pulled her around. I spun so fast that she didn't see me turn around and land my fist right into her jaw. I heard a definite _crack._ She flew against the opposing wall and sunk to the ground. I only paused for a second to see her pain and fear in her face.

I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms. And we ran out of the room. Zoey said thank you to the Elements and asked earth to close the wall again. We ran out and sat in the courtyard.

"Zoey, let me see your hand" I told her. I could smell blood and I looked down to see Zoey gripping her hand.

"It's fine Stark. Its a little tore up but its okay." She didn't look at me, she kept looking at the ground.

"Well if your right then there will be no reason for you not to show me." I said holding my hand out. She looked at my face, I could see the hesitation that was on her face, but she put her hand in mine. I was astonished by what I saw.

She had about 10 cuts all along her hand. It was oozing blood all over. I looked but at her and she was looking at her hand.

"Zoey how did this happen?" I asked

"When I hit Angerona, Darkness attacked me back, it doesn't hurt that bad" I pulled her hand back and set it on my thigh. I ripped a long piece of my shirt off and I used it to wrap Zoey's hand.

The whole time I was wrapping her hand I could feel her pain that she was experiencing.

As I wrapped her hand Shaunee and Erin came over to us, but they didn't say anything while I took care of Zoey. When I finished Shaunee was about to say something when Darius and Aphrodite ran up to us.

"Stark we know how you can go into the sun" Darius said. I would think that Aphrodite would have said something but then I looked at her and saw her blood red eyes and her messed up hair. If I didn't know better I would have thought she was high.

"Well tell us." Me and Zoey said.

**-Cortney-**


	13. Forced into action

**Sorry guys my computer has been broken so i havent been able to post also i have been practicing for my dance preformace that was friday night and i have been working on a messed up ACL. if u dont know what that it it is the mussle that is in your knee and keeps your knee together basicly. So yea and ive been having guy troble too so i got a full load but dont think i have forgot about you cause i havent!**

**Chapter 12 of New Problems**

***Forced into action***

* * *

_**Darius's POV**_

After we left Stark, Zoey, Shaunee, and Erin I had taken Aphrodite to Nyx's temple. I found a big table for her to lay on, and put some pillows and blankets on it. I helped her up and helped make her comfortable.

"Now what is the plan again?" I asked her. I didn't like it but I need to know.

"I've told you a million times already Darius. I need to talk to Nyx, and I only know one way to do that. Go to her." She said while placing her hand gently on my cheek. I'm the only one that ever sees her nice side besides Zoey.

"Okay. I trust you, but it doesn't mean I like it. I wish that you could have found another way to ask Nyx your questions." I told her.

"I know you don't, but I have to do this, it's the only way that I can think of and it feels like the right thing to do" she laid down and placed her head on the pillows. "Darius will you keep my body safe while I'm gone?" She asked me.

"Of coarse Aphrodite." I told her instantly

"I love you" she whispered as she let her soul leave her body.

"I love you too, Aphrodite" I said back but she was already gone so I don't think she could hear me. I kissed her forehead and pulled up a chair and sat down.

I sat beside her body, holding her hand for what seemed like days. I glanced at my watch and it had only been a 30minutes! I was really starting to worry about Aphrodite. She hadn't been gone long but it did seem like she was abnormally pale, and getting paler and colder by the second..

I was about to go grab another blanket to place over her, when she started to shake. She yelled and started crying, but she didn't open her eyes.

"Aphrodite!" I yelled and stood right up. I took a minute and looked at her and I knew what was happening. She was having a vision.

"Aphrodite, tell me what you see." She didn't talk, but she did make some strange noises. Her eyes opened up wide and I saw that her eyes were blood shot and she was covered in sweat. She sat straight up and was breathing hard. She was shaking hard and crying.

"Aphrodite it will be okay, your okay" I said taking her in my arms

"I know, I know." She said still crying

"Then what's wrong Aphrodite?" I said rubbing her back

"I know what has to happen for Stark to go out in the sun! It wont be good! I doubt that Stark will even do it!" she said, getting control of herself.

"What does he have to do!"

"Come on I'll tell you on the way." Aphrodite grabbed my hand and stood up she swayed a bit and I helped her stand until she got her balance back and pulled herself together. She wiped her eyes and fixed her hair and clothes. We ran out of the room and toward the court yard.

She told me on the way what happened in her time with Nyx.

We saw Stark doing something to Zoey's hand. Zoey's pants were covered what I could only guess was her blood. Shaunee and Erin were standing there watching Stark work on Zoey.

"Stark we know how you can go into the sun" I told him before Shaunee could say something.

"Well tell us!" Both Stark and Zoey said.

"Well I don't think you will like it very much" Aphrodite said from next to me. I was surprised how strong she sounded.

"I'm not in a very good place to refuse anything. Just tell me" Stark said finishing tying a piece of cloth around Zoey's hand.

"Well you have to…" Aphrodite said then looked at me. I nodded for her to continue.

"Well as you know we went to Nyx's temple. I decided that I needed to talk to her in person. So I left my body and went to her. As I expected I couldn't even come close to her garden thing but I asked for a answer. This is what I heard.

_In order for Stark to be able to live in the light and warmth of the day, he must discover the warmth and power in his mate._

"Of coarse I was confused so I asked what it meant by 'discover the warmth and power in his mate' and what I heard was"

_What I mean young Aphrodite, is that Stark must feel the life force of Zoey. Almost all of it. Zoey must sacrifice herself to give Stark what he needs. As you did with Stevie Ray many years ago. But what Zoey will do, wont go as far as you did, but she must go close._

"So do you know what that all means?" Aphrodite said to Stark, but Stark wasn't the one who answered.

"Yes it means Stark must drink almost all of my blood, like you did with Stevie Ray" Zoey said, not really with any emotion.

"Yes that's what it means" I told her and Stark, even though he was kinda out of it.

We sat there for a few minutes me and Aphrodite were staring at Zoey, Zoey was staring at Stark and Stark was staring back at her. Zoey placed her hand on top of Stark's and spoke clearly.

"I'm not afraid. If Nyx trust you, and says this is what has to happen, then it has to happen, and I trust you too." She said.

"No. I don't trust myself enough to risk it." Stark said to Zoey. It wasn't anger that filled his voice, it was pain.

Zoey turned to us "Can I have some alone time with Stark. Clearly we have some things to talk about." She said then turned back to him.

We all turned and walked away leaving Stark and Zoey alone in the courtyard.

"Can you guys please tell us what happened to Zoey! Why is her pants covered in blood and her hand wrapped up. And why you guys look like you just had your clothes stole by a guy that will burn them all if you don't pay 10 million dollars!" Aphrodite said to Shaunee and Erin.

"Lets get back to your apartment and we will explain." They both said.

When we got back and we were told everything from the time we left the group to the time we met back up with them. Me and Aphrodite were both amazed.

_**Stark's POV**_

"Zoey I can't. I don't trust myself enough." I told her for the millionth time.

"Stark will you answer me one thing." she said desperately

"Yes you know I will never lie to you" "Are you my Guardian? Sworn to do only what is good for me and to serve me forever?" She asked taking my hands.

"Yes I am, but that's why I cant do this. I don't believe that drinking all of you life blood is good for you, plus you probably wont be in any condition to fight Angerona." I told her the truth like I always do.

"You wont be drinking all of my life blood. You will only be drinking some of it. And Nyx must see me getting well fast because I was with you when we fight Angerona."

"I would be drinking MOST of you blood. You cant tell me that's good for you!" I said standing up.

"Stark stop. We are not done talking about this!" Zoey said grabbing my hand.

"I am! I wont drink from you and that is final! You cant convince me too." I told her

"Okay I get it" She said dropping her head.

We began to walk back to our house for a the night. There were very little students left. Only the Dark Daughters and Sons. Where left and they were going to be leaving in the next few days.

We were walking behind the Professor's apartments when Zoey said something to me.

"Stark what's it like?" she said from next to me.

"What's like?" I asked her back completely confused.

"drinking from me!" Before I could do anything Zoey took her nail and made a deep slice on my neck, grabbing the back of my neck and pulled her throat to my mouth. I couldn't stop myself, I smelled Zoey's blood and it triggered my bloodlust. It had been a few days since I had blood and I was in need of some but I didn't want any from Zoey.

She had been gasping in pain from the deep cut she had made but as soon as I unwillingly started to drink she was moaning in pleasure.

After about 5 minutes I had had my fill and I was going to pull away from her, but as I did she grabbed handfuls of my hair and pulled me closer to her. That's when I remembered why she made me drink from her.

_Zoey please stop! I don't want to hurt you! _I thought to her, but I couldn't stop drinking

_Your not going to! Nyx told me I had to do this. When I feel myself almost drained I will release you, until then I'm not going to let you stop!_

I hated what I was doing to her but I couldn't stop. I tried to pull away many times but I couldn't move, I think she called Spirit to her and asked it to keep me to her.

I sent a silent prayer to Nyx "please let this be the right thing to do!"

I didn't get a answer but I wouldn't respond to me if I was Nyx. I was about to kill her Reincarnate!

I felt Zoey go limp in my arms and I could finally move away from her. We both fell to the ground. Zoey was cold in my arms but she still had blood coming out of her neck. I licked the cut and it stopped bleeding instantly. I pulled Zoey in my arms and stood up.

I was crying when I got to Darius and Aphrodite's house. I knew that Darius would be able to fix her or get someone who could. I ran into the house with out hesitating.

"Darius!" I yelled as soon as I stepped in.

He came out from another room followed by Aphrodite, Shaunee, and Erin. He took one look at me and ran over and took Zoey from my arms.

"Stark what did you do!" Shaunee yelled

"I-I, I didn't mean to! I didn't want to, She forced me to!" I was crying hard and should be embarrassed but I wasn't.

"I thought that you weren't going to!" Erin said back to me.

"ENOUGH!" Aphrodite yelled at Shaunee and Erin "Nyx said this had to happen and Zoey isn't dead! I only told Stark the first half because it had to be that way."

"Wait wait what do you mean by the first half! There's more!" I yelled back

"You mean Zoey has to go threw more than me almost killing her!""Stark, the next part will save her and transform you both. But you had to do this first. On your own. That's how it had to be" She told me.

I looked at Zoey's pale body and saw her chest move up and down. I walked over to her and put my hand on her chest. Her heart was beating weakly, but it was beating. I turned to Aphrodite

"What do I have to do now. Tell me the rest of your vision.""Okay well lets go into the other room, I want to tell you in private. But first wipe your mouth. You still have Zoey's blood on your lips." she handed me a towel and I wiped my face and walked into the dinning hall.

* * *

**-Cortney-**


	14. Swap

**Hey everyone!  
****Im posting this at 10:56pm on may 21. In case you are wondering why im putting the time and everything its cause at 6 today we were all supose to "die" acording to the Christan people. As you can see we are still alive and normaly you guys know i dont coment on religon on here but this is something that i believe needs to be said. No one can tell us when we are going to die. I believe that we die when we are no longer needed on this planet. Not because some God out there thinks its our time thats just some crazy people trying to make money on poor kinda stupit people. Sorry for the rant now here is the story!**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 13 of New Problems**

***Swap***

* * *

_**Zoey's POV**_

I was walking home with Stark, not really saying much. All I could think of was

_I can make him sun-proof. All I have to do is get him to drink from me!_

Me and Stark were still arguing about him drinking from me when something Aphrodite said to me popped into my head. It was something Nyx had told Aphrodite. It was something along the lines of

"As you did with Stevie Ray" But Stevie ray didn't willingly drink from Aphrodite- minus the first few seconds- so did that mean I would have to force Stark to drink from me? Well we will find out if it worked.

"Stark what's it like?" I might as well be funny if it's the last think I say.

"What's like?"

"Drinking from me!" Before stark could do anything, I cut my neck and pulled his mouth to my neck. He couldn't help himself. From everything that had been going on, it had been at least 2 days since he had any blood. He started to drink and but he tried to pull away. I called Air and Spirit and asked them to keep me against him. So no matter how much he moved I would be attached to him until I was almost emptied of blood.

I could tell when he was full, I could sense it. He tried to pull away again but he couldn't. that's when I heard his thoughts.

_Zoey please stop! I don't want to hurt you! _I wasn't going to lie to him.

_Your not going to! Nyx told me I had to do this. When I feel myself almost drained I will release you, until then I'm not going to let you stop! _he didn't think anymore, but I could still feel his emotions. He had dread to the extreme.

I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker as my blood purred from my neck into Stark. I got so weak I couldn't hole the Elements anymore, they left and I fell to the ground. The last thing I can remember was Stark. He was crying and he picked me up and he started to run. Then everything went black and I heard Nyx.

"_You did very good Zoeybird. I am very proud of you" _I'm use to talking to Nyx, so I wasn't that surprised.

"Am I going to die Nyx?" I didn't care if I had to die to help Stark, but I do care about Stark and how he felt

"_No. you are very weak and your Guardian is going to take care of you. But there is more that has to happen for you to be able to wake up in time to defeat Angerona, and save the Red Ones, and Aphrodite." _

"Wow wait a second. What do you mean by save Aphrodite?" I hope she didn't have to drink from me. I mean I like Aphrodite, but not enough to let her drink from me.

"_What I mean is turn Aphrodite back into a Vampire." _

"I can do that?" I was dumb-founded.

"Yes if you can save ALL the Red Fledglings" Nyx said making me understand what she meant.

"By that you mean even Angerona" I thought I knew that answer before she said anything.

"there is very little hope for Angerona. She has almost completely embraced Darkness. I mean you must save some Red Ones that you haven't thought of in MANY years." "You mean Stevie Ray. don't you?" "Yes I do. She may not be on my side anymore, but that doesn't mean I gave up on her"

"I will try Nyx" With that I started to drift away from Nyx's beautiful face. I would got backwards in little spurts. I could hear someone counting too.

"_1,2,3,4.….1,2,3,4.…"_

Before long I could hear the beep of the machine. It repeated again and again. With each number I would go back to my body, little by little. Soon I could feel the weight of someone sitting on me, and their hands pushing down on my chest. I was back in my body. For some reason I was extremely weak. I was even weaker then when Stark drained me of my blood. It was hard but I opened my eyes to something I will never forget..

I was lying on a table on my back. I had tubes coming from both arms, my neck and a big one coming out of my mouth. I glanced over to the table next to me and saw Stark. He was lying on his back and had tubes running from him too. Between us was 2 machines that looked like it was circulating blood between us. I was so confused. Why wasn't Stark's eyes open. that's when I saw Darius next one of the machine

There was a funnel at the top. Darius picked up a knife and cut his wrist. My eyes got huge when I saw what he was going. He was purring his blood into the machine that was going to both of us. When Darius finished he put the knife down and he walked away. Then Damien did the same. Then Jack, Shaunee, Erin, Erik, all the other Vampires and even the Fledglings! With each persons new blood, I felt different, Stronger, happier, better. And then there was something I would NEVER of think would happen.

The Red Fledglings that hadn't found their humanity came in. There were 25 of them. Stevie Ray came in and walked up to my body. She looked into my eyes and I saw something in them. Sadness. She then did as Darius and the rest of them did and the other Red Fledglings did the same. I heard Darius tell Stevie Ray to get them away from here fast and for them not to comeback. It took a few minutes but then I felt something. The new blood was pounding threw my body. I sat straight up. There was something happening that I couldn't explain. My body was both in pain and felt good.

_NYX! What's happening to me! _I sent to Nyx. I was answered

"Your changing Zoeybird. So is Stark" I opened my eyes and saw that Stark was sitting up to.

"Hello Stark, Hello Zoey. Welcome back." Darius said to us. He was the only one in the room besides me and Stark.

Me and Stark couldn't talk because of the tubes down our throats. So Darius just kept talking.

"Zoey you have been gone for about 4 hours, Stark you have only been gone about 2 ½. I guess since you both are up that means that your done the change and we can take the tubes out."

He stood up and went over to a part of the room I couldn't see from where I was at. He came back with a tray full of medical things and Hern. "This wont be comfortable, but I'm going to get the tubes out of you. You can get blood orally now." Then he and Hern got to work on me and Stark. First he turned of the big machine that was pumping blood into us. It took a second but I could feel the blood still. Then he came and took the tube that was in my mouth out. It hurt so bad. The whole way up it felt like it cut the inside of my throat. Darius said "I'm sorry' but he didn't stop.

Then he took the tubes that were in my neck out. There was 3 of them. That didn't hurt that bad but it wasn't pleasant. He next took out the tubes in my arms. I didn't really feel them, but I think it was because I was getting numb.

I didn't say anything while he pulled the tubes out of my body. I was too busy thinking about what I would do to "save" Stevie Ray.

He took all the stuff away and came back with a bag of blood.

"Here drink this, it will make your throat feel better." I took the bag and ripped the end off. I slowly drank it down. I stood up and sat down next to Stark. After I finish I sat the bag down and took Starks hand.

"Stark. I-" I was interrupted

"Zoey let me. I'm sorry I couldn't stop, you know I tried but I couldn't." he might have looked down but we were lost in each others eyes.

"I'm not. Nyx is proud of us. She knows how hard it was for you to drink from me, but she is proud you did. I'm glad I did what I did." there was no way I could lie to him now.

"So what did Nyx tell you to do when you were gone?" Stark said

"H-how do you know I was with Nyx?"

"It was the second part of Aphrodite's vision. She wasn't to tell you for some odd reason." Stark said to me.

"Huh. Well I have to find a way to save the Red Ones and A-" I got the feeling that I shouldn't say something about Aphrodite.

"What was the last part?" I checked my feelings and it was okay to say stuff about Stevie Ray

"I was saying I would have to save a old friend.""Who?"

"Stevie Ray. I have to get all the Red Ones together. That includes ours and Stevie Ray's.""Good luck. We will need it."

"Yes we will. So when did Damien and jack get in?" I was curious about them

"I would have to guess in the last 2 ½ hours since they weren't here when I left. So I'm not really sure." He said

"Huh so why did you have to leave?"

"Well the other part of Aphrodite's vision was that all of the people that loved you would have to donate some of their blood to you, and me. We would also have to swap blood completely. That's what we did. The thing is, I don't feel any different yet. Do you?" he said looking at his skin.

"Not really."

Me and Stark just sat their in the room for a while. We didn't say anything, we just went from staring at each other to looking at our skin. Waiting for something to change. Nothing…

More nothing…

Still more nothing…

Darius came in

"Hello Darius." Me and Stark said.

"Here you are going to need to drink a lot of blood. I want you both to split all of this" Darius said setting down a huge tub of blood packets. He then walked out of the room.

"Damn! This is all for us?" I said looking up at Stark. That's when I noticed his eyes. They were BRIGHT red.

"Zo your eyes!" he said taking my chin in his hand.

"What?" I said panicking

"Their red! And I mean Bright red!" He said.

"So are yours. Are you thirsty?"

"No I'm not I'm kinda full." He said confused

"Same for me. Well maybe its part of the change we are going threw" I said. I mean it makes sense.

We then drank all of the blood. Went we finished I called Darius to take the bags away. When he came in he dropped the towel he had and was staring at us.

"Darius what is it!" I said getting worried

"Y-your sk-kin is glowing!" He said.

Me and Stark looked at each other then looked at our own skin.

"Your right but what does it mean?" I said out loud

"I think it means were changing" Stark said.

* * *

**-Cortney-**


	15. Change

**Chapter 14 of New Problems**

***Change***

_**Zoey's POV**_

_"I think it means we are changing!" Stark said._

I was completely amazed at what was happening. Both me and Stark were glowing. Not just like a slight glow I mean like a light bulb was turned on inside our bodies.

I stood up so I could see my whole body. Stark did the same. We spun around in circles and poked our skin. It was so cool. Darius had called everyone in to the room. They were all surrounding us in a loose circle. Giving us a lot of room.

I walked over to Jack and Damien so I could talk to them. It was the 1st time I had seen them in like 2 weeks and I wanted to know how their trip went.

"Hey Jack, Hey Damien!" I said to them.

"Hey Zoey." They both said hugging me hard

"How was your trip? You both look really good!" I said stepping back so I could see them both.

"It was good. I love surfing! Even though I had to do it with a ugly head band on!" Damien told me.

"Yea it was really fun. I love seeing my parents! Z you look good too. Your glowing. Literally!" Jack said making me laugh

"Yea I know right isn't it cool!" I said holding my arm out looking at it again.

I was about to say something else when I got this strange feeling in my stomach. It started as a small pinch and then it spread. It went EVERYWHERE I was in pain all over. It was the worst pain I had every felt! I turned to see where Stark was. My Guardian should be able to make me feel better or figure out what was wrong. As soon as I saw where he was I went to take a step toward him. I didn't even get my foot on the ground when Stark collapsed onto the floor.

"STARK!" I yelled I went to take another step when I collapsed too.

I still had my eyes open and was looking Starks way. He moved his head so he was looking at me too. I saw a crap load of pain in his eyes and I felt it too. He tried to stand up to move over to me, I felt his extreme pain, then his frustration. Instantly Darius and about 5 or 6 other Sons of Erebus warriors were in the room. They picked us both up and carried us outside. I thought they were going to take us to our house but they didn't. They took us to Nyx's temple. We didn't go inside though they sat us down outside in front of her statue.

I knew it was getting late (or early depending on how you look at it) it was 5:27am.

"Darius what are you doing! Stark has to get inside!" I yelled threw my pain.

"This was a part of Aphrodite's vision. Both you and Stark must be exposed to direct sunlight in order to complete your change." He said after he sat Stark on the ground next to me.

"NO! He will die! Get him inside." I yelled again trying to sit up threw my extreme pain.

"Z it's okay. I know I have to do this. And I'm not going to die. That's what this change is doing. Plus if you don't quiet down Angerona will hear you and try to break free to get to you!" He said. It was hard to talk in this much pain, but he was right. Angerona is already trying to escape. I can feel her digging in the earth. It's only a matter of time before she got free.

So I laid there next to Stark looking into his eyes and holding his hand. If he was right we were going to become something this world has never seen before, if he was wrong then he was going to die. Either way I wanted to be there when one thing or the other happened.

_**Angerona's POV**_

"Come on! Cant you go any faster!" I was soo pissed!

"We are going as fast as we can Angerona. Zoey has a spell on the earth that is making it hard to tunnel out." One of the kids said to me.

"Still I want to get out of here! There is no more blood, or food left. If I don't get out soon someone here is going to be my next meal!" I said turning around in the little tube.

See we are digging our way out of that room Stark and HER had left us in. I was hungry and I want to get my revenge as soon as I could! There were 3 people on the top of my list. I kinda have a writing out list that I wrote before I "died". I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at it again.

_**Who to kill**_

_**Zoey- she took the love of my life!**_

_**Stark- He refused me, for Zoey!**_

_**Flora- **_

I never really knew why I wanted to kill Flora, but for some reason I knew I had to.

She was the nicest person in the school. But that never bothered me, she was my best friend.

She was leader of the Dark Daughters. I mean I was in there but I wasn't the leader, but come to think of it, I wouldn't want all that stress.

She was a High Priestess in training. I guess that wasn't as good as I thought, I mean she gets extra homework from Zoey, and Stark. She has to take special classes for it. And again all that stress.

But the last reason was the main one!

I told her 3 days ago that I was in love with Stark and that I was going to marry him one day. This is what happened. I keep replaying it in my head:

"Hey Flora can I talk to you?" I asked from my desk in our room.

"Of coarse. I want to talk to you too." She said getting up from her desk and sitting on her bed motioning for me to sit on mine.

"So what is it you want to tell me" I said sitting on my bed.

"Well.. Um… do you know Bryan Taylor? I think he is your Drama class"

"Oh hell ya I know him! He is Erik Night's Fledgling. And equally as hot as him, and talented!" I said fanning myself. "What about him?"

"Well after 3rd hour he came up to me." she said getting excited

"OH MY GODDESS! What did he say!" I scooted to the edge of my bed

"He asked me to the movies this weekend! To see "A Day To Die For" Can you believe it!" She said hopping up and down on her bed

"He asked you to a horror movie! That means you can cuddle up to him!" I said just as excited as she was.

"I know right! I wish you could go too." she said calming down some

"Well maybe I can! I can get my boyfriend to go!" I said still excited

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend! Who is it?" She got excited again

"Well he's not my boyfriend yet but he will be soon I hope!""WHO! WHO! WHO!" she started to hop again

"Stark" I said full of pride

There was a long pause and then I heard laughter

"HA-HA HA you kidding right! You mean Stark, James Stark? Your mentor and my mentors husband! HAHAHA" She thought I was joking.

"What's so funny!" I felt a little hurt and pissed at the same time

She got completely quite. She looked at me like I was crazy

"Your serious! What he hell is wrong with you! He is your mentor and Zoey's husband. Look if you got a crush on him, you shouldn't be his fledgling. Its wrong!" She said losing all humor.

"I don't have a crush. I'm in love and Stark is going to leave that bitch for me!""What did you just call Zoey!" She stood up and was completely pissed.

"I called her a bitch! She is! And Stark is going to marry me once she is gone!" I said standing up

Flora walked away to the door in our room.

"Where are you going Flora!" I yelled at her "We're not done here!"

"Yes we are. I'm done with you right now. I'm going to talk to Stark and we will see if we should tell Zoey." She said shutting the door as she left. I ran after her and opened the door. I looked down the hall and no one was there, I guess that she can run really fast since she is almost a Vampire. She is a 6th former and I'm only a 5th.

I never meant for me and Flora to get in a fight. She was the 1st person that was ever nice to me. My parents dropped me off at a firehouse when I was only a year old and I had been from foster home to foster home ever since. I was in a new home every 6 months or so, and the families never got attached so I didn't feel 'love' till I was Marked. Being Marked saved me. Really Zoey was the 1st person that was nice to me. She didn't leave my side until that night, after she took me and Flora out to eat with her and Stark.

Thinking about the first few days of me being Marked made me feel something. I felt something that was completely strange to me. I hadn't felt it in what seemed like a long time.

I had been living in Darkness ever since I 'died' 3 days ago. I felt nothing but anger, pain, and wanting revenge. My eyes had become cold and hard. I wanted nothing but blood and to kill. But for a fraction of a second I felt happy, even a little hopeful when I thought of the good times that I had with Flora, Stark, and Zoey. Most of the best times in my life had Zoey involved in some way.

The feeling only lasted for a few minutes, and it was pushed away. I was once again filled with Darkness and pain. It was Zoey's fault that Stark didn't love me and that I had died. She had failed me and she was going to pay for it!

I wish there was a way to feel that way again. Forever

**~Cortney~**


End file.
